Un pequeño cambio en la Historia
by antoniabr
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Percy no siente lo mismo que Annabeth? ¿Que pasaria si Percy llega con otra chica? ¿Que pasaria si Percy se da cuenta que tomo una mala decision? Un cambio que traera muchas complicaciones para estos dos Jovenes...- Percabeth y Thalico.
1. Capitulo 1

Punto de vista de Annabeth

Hoy, Hoy ¡!HOY¡!, no puedo dejar de pensar, hoy es el dia en que llega Percy… Con su.. Novia, No puedo dejar de pensar en si seremos amigos después de lo que paso en el Mt. Helens

FLASHBACK:

_Percy: Annabeth vete_

_Annabeth: P-Percy debo decirte algo… Humm.. Percy y-yo te amo - Me acerco a el y le doy un beso, casi me derrito aunque.. el no respondio, mis rodillas tiritaban el me empujo cuidadosamente-_

_Percy: Annabeth… Yo.. Solo te veo como una amiga … Mi mejor amiga.. lo siento. Ademas tu sabes que estoy enamorado de Leslie. No siento lo mismo contigo._

_Annabeth: Sii… No me sorprende que me djieras eso –Salgo corriendo, una lagrima sale de mi mejilla no quiero mirar atrás, porque sentirá mas dolor al ver a ese hermoso, cariñoso, bello… ok el punto es que el ama a otra persona- Adios Percy Jackson, me olvidare de ti –susurrando-._

FIN DEL FALSHBACK

Ahhh ese momento fue terrible. Me dirigo hacia la colina, desde hay veo todo el campamento amontonado alrededor de cuatro personas… Me acerco un poco mas y …. Mi corazón dejo de latir eran Percy.. Nico,Leslie y Grover. Iba a caminaar hacia ellos pero luego vi a Thalia corriendo hacia mi.

Thalia: Annabeth… Hay llegaron.. Y hay esta… Nico. -Me acorde que Thalia también fue rechazada, la verdad no se como fue exactamente ese momento pero por lo que me conto Thalia, ella le había confesado lo que sentía a Nico, es decir, que lo quería mas que un amigo y Nico le dijo que estaba enamorado de la hermana de Leslie, Carla, Thalia salio corriendo igual que yo-.

Annabeth: Sii y hay esta Percy con su nueva.. Novia -con tristeza- Ojalas sigamos siendo amigos.

En esa conversación con Thalia, no nos dimos cuenta que Percy y Nico se dirigían hacia nosotros con sus … Novias.

Percy y Nico: Hola Chicas – Al mismo tiempo, que a la vez fue pertubador-

Annabeth: Hola –Timidamente-

Thalia: H…. hola

Percy: Miren,… chicaas queremos hablar con ustedes –Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento- Con Nico queremos que olvidemos todo lo que paso y volvamos a ser los amigos de antes.

Annabeth y Thalia: Sii –Nos miramos cuando dijimos eso-

Leslie: Hola me presento, soy la novia de Percy – Le da un beso. Lo que no me puso celosa y fue raro.. no sentí nada- Nos amamos mucho, ah y soy hija de Afrodita, ella es mi hermana Carla, novia de Nico.

Carla: Holaa –le da un beso a Nico, Mire a Thalia y se veía Tranquila igual.. estoy pensando… creo que olvide a Percy-

Thalia: Hola soy Thalia Grace,mejor conocida como Cara de Pino o niña rayo, soy hija de Zeus, mejor amiga de Annabeth, del Cabeza de Pescado –apuntando a Percy- y del niño muerto – apuntando a Nico, yo me rei un momento-

Annabeth: Hola soy Annabeth Chase, mejor conocida como Chica sabia, Hija de Atenea, mejor amiga de Thalia, De sesos de alga –Apunte a Percy- Y de el muertito –apuntando a Nico- Mucho Gusto.

Leslie y Carla se miraron, y luego nos miraron a nosotras con cara de envidia.

Percy: Jjajaj siguen igual de chistosas cara de pino y chica sabia nunca cambian.

Leslie: Sera mejor que nos vayamos amor, muéstrame el campamento –coqueta-.

Carla: Nico, amor, tu también muéstrame el campamento.

Nico: Ok vamos, Adios niña rayo, adiós Annabeth.

Percy: Chao chicas.

Percy y Nico se fueron sujetados por sus novias.

Annabeth: Al fin se fueron.. Thalia.. Creo que ya olvide a Percy, es decir, lo veo solo como un… amigo, no me pongo celosa al verlo con Leslie.

Thalia: Encerio? A mi me pasa lo mismo con Nico…. Creo que….. ESTAMOS LIBERADAS! –Gritó con mucha alegría y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo-.

Annabeth: Sii por fin podremos enamorarnos de los que queramos… GRAACIAS AFROFITA

Estaba tan alegre, luego fuimos a cenar con Thalía, Yo me senté con los de mi cabaña. Luego de comer, fui hacer mis oraciones a los dioses. En la fogata, Percy se sento al lado mio.

Percy: Hola chica sabia, Me extrañaste?

Annabeth: Tienes algas en el cerebro, cuando pensaste que yo te extrañaría? – Me rei-

Percy: -Burlista- Jja-Ja-Ja que graciosa yo-

Leslie: Amor, aquí estas, siempre te pierdes -Le da un beso apasionado- Te amo.

Percy: He-ee Si.. yo –Me mira con cara de preocupado-

Annabeth: Emm… Oigan están muy cursi, asique yo me voy, además no quiero que las arpías me maten. Adios sesos de alga, Adios Leslie, Buenas noches -Muevo la mano en forma de despedida-

Percy: Buenas noches niña sabia.

Leslie: Buenas noches Annabeth.

Me fui a mi cabaña, estaba feliz, lo único que no quiero es pasar demasiado tiempo con Percy, ya que me podría volver a enamorar de él. Cuando llegue a mi cabaña, me cambie de ropa, me lavé los dientes y me acosté en mi cama. No quería dormir, solo quería pensar pero mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Mañana es un nuevo dia, en el que me enamorare de quien sea, menos de Percy….


	2. Capitulo 2

Punto de vista de Annabeth

Al día siguiente, desperté muy temprano, mire por la ventana y vi a Quirón en el campo de batalla hablando con 3 hombres, dos de ellos eran más jóvenes. El otro parecía ser el Sr.D. Me levante de mi cama, me bañe, me cambie de ropa; una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones vaqueros. Fui al baño, me agarre el pelo como siempre, me lavé los dientes y me dirigí hacia el campo de batalla.

Cuando llegue solo estaba Quirón y el Sr.D hablando.

Annabeth: Hola Quirón, Hola Sr.D.

Sr.D: Oh! Hola Annie Bell, llegaste justo a tiempo necesitamos hablar contigo.

Quirón: Hola Annabeth, como dijo el Sr.D, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Annabeth: Es algo malo? Porque no he hecho nada.

Quirón: No tranquila, no es nada malo. Tu sabes que eres la que recibe a los nuevos campistas, pues.. en la noche llegaron dos nuevos campistas, los dos son hermanos, hijos de Hermes, se llaman… Como eran sus nombres Dionisio?  
Sr.D: Mmm.. Ajá, eran Brandon y Carmelo.

Quirón: No, eran Brian y Camilo. Annabeth queremos que los ayudes a orientarse en el campamento, ya sabes, como siempre lo haces.

Annabeth: Por supuesto Quirón, si quieres ahora mismo los iré a buscar para enseñarles el campamento. ¿Dónde están?

Quirón: Se fueron por ahí –Apuntando hacia donde practicamos Tiro al arco- Suertee..

Me dirigí hacia donde me indicó Quirón.

Estaba caminando, luego sentí una mano en mi hombro era…. Arrrg!, Era Matías, un hijo de Afrodita, era…. Digamos… LOCO. Siempre me persigue, tiene como una profunda obsesión por mí, desde que supo que Percy tenía novia, se acercaba más a mí.

Matías: Hola Annabeth –Me miraba con cara de obsesivo- Como estas? Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, CIERTO?

Annabeth: Hola Matías, estoy bien y si una coincidencia. Lo lamento pero debo irme, estoy muy ocupad-

Matías: -Me interrumpió- Si quieres podemos ir a un restaurante y comer lo que tú quieras, luego ir al cine, ir al parque, ir al museo, ir a la heladería –Abría los ojos cada vez más-…

Annabeth: MIRA MATIAS ESE ES UNA ARPIA? –Grite apuntando hacia atrás de Matías-

Matías: DONDE? – Se dio vuelta, aproveche ese perfecto momento para escapar y me esconde entre unos arbustos, luego Matías se dio la vuelta de nuevo para verme- No hay nad…. Annabeth? Dónde estás?

Me estaba buscando asique me levante un poco, con cuidado para que no me viera, luego me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Mire hacia atrás, en ese momento me tropecé con alguien, me caí al suelo, me dolió mucho la cabeza y me enfurecí.

Annabeth: Como tan estúpido, acaso no te das cuenta que alguien iba corriendo?, estas ciego?. –Levante la vista y encontré a un chico… lindo, tenía el pelo café, los ojos azules, era un poco más alto que yo al parecer, pero nunca lo había visto- Espera… no te había visto por aquí, quién eres?

Brian: Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas corriendo, estaba buscando a mi hermano. Ahh y por cierto soy Brian, Creo que Hijo de Hermes, llegué en la noche y tú eres?..

Annabeth: Me llamo Annabeth, soy una hija de Atenea.

Brian: Mucho gusto Annabeth.

Annabeth: Wow, que educación, eso no se ve mucho por aquí. Bueno, yo soy la encargada de enseñarte el campamento. Mmmmm….. Empecemos por tu caba- -Fui interrumpida por Thalía, que llegaba con un chico un poco parecido a Brian.

Thalía: Annabeth! Te he estado buscando, él es Camilo, hijo de Hermes, y veo que ya conociste a su hermano.

Annabeth: Si, en este momento le iba a enseñar el campamento, ya sabes, como yo soy la que me encargo de eso.

Thalía: Si quieres te ayudo, yo le enseño a Camilo y tú a Brian ¿Ok?.

Annabeth: Ok.. Vamos Brian –Agarro el brazo de Brian y lo tiro hacia el campo de batalla-

Fuimos caminando hacia el campo de batalla, hubo un silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo.

Annabeth: Bueno aquí estamos, este es el campo de batalla aquí puedes practicar Tiro al arco, puedes Luchar con otros oponentes o puedes practicar con los maniquíes.

Brian: Me gusta mucho el Tiro al arco, creo que ese será mi especialidad…

Annabeth: Ok sigamos-Caminamos hacia las cabañas- Estas son las cabañas, la tuya es la cabaña 11, esa es la cabaña de Hermes. Bueno me debo ir a practicar Adiós

Brian: Emmm.. Espera antes de que te vayas… te quería.. mm… pedir… si quieres… podríamos.. ir a la p-playa.. Juntos? Mañana?...

Annabeth: Seguro, mañana a las 6:30. Adiós –Camine hacia el campo de batalla-

Cuando llegue al campo de batalla encontré a Percy luchando con Thalía. Camine lejos de ellos y alguien toco mi hombro…

Brian: Hola de nuevo –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sé que es muy pronto, hace poco nos encontramos, pero eres la única que conozco por eso vengo hacia a ti.

Annabeth: No te preocupes.. Oye peleemos?

Brian: Emm.. ok pero te diré que no se pelear muy bien.

Saque mi daga y agarre una espada que estaba en el suelo y se la tire a Brian, el la tomo y nos pusimos en posición de combate, el ataco yo lo esquive y choque mi daga con su espada, el corrió hacia mi con intención de botarme, pero yo me moví hacia otro lado, tengo muy buenos reflejos, Brian paso de largo, yo corri hacia el, y el hacia mi. En ese momento caimos juntos, yo cai encima de el. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un minuto aproximadamente, el puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo me sonroje, quería besarlo. En ese momento alguien tocio detrás de nosotros. En ese momento me pare rápidamente..

Percy: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Annabeth: Emm… Pelando que mas estaríamos haciendo?

Percy: Tu estabas encima de el.

Annabeth: Bueno Y que?

Percy: Emm… nada –De pronto escuchamos un grito de un hombre afeminado- Que fue eso?

Todos miramos hacia atrás de Percy y vimos a Thalía besándose con Camilo y Nico los estaba viendo con cara de horror.

Nico: Q-que… No puede ser –En sus ojos tenia dolor, tristeza, celos. Percy corrió hacia el. Empezaron a hablar pero no los podía oír estaban hablando muy despacio.

Brian miro a Thalía y a Camilo, y después hizo algo que me sorprendio mucho… Me beso. Sentia como nuestros labios chocaban. No sabia como responder me seguía besando y yo le correspondi el beso, que fue raro ya que nos habíamos conocido hace poco, todo eso fue muy MUY RAPIDO. El beso cada vez fue mas apacionado. Y detrás mio sentí otro grito, me separe de Brian y mire hacia atrás. Era Percy mirándome con la misma cara que tenia Nico cuando vio a Thalia y Camilo. Percy se fue corriendo y a su lado Nico. Todo esto fue muy raro para mi por las siguientes razones:

1. Bese a un chico que había conocido recién.

2. Me gusto.

3. Percy creo que se había puesto celoso, lo que fue raro porque me había dicho que no sentía nada por mi, solo como una amiga.

4. Paso lo mismo con Thalia y Camilo, Nico los vio y se enojo.

Tengo miedo de lo que pasara después…..


	3. Capitulo 3

Punto de vista de Percy

No puedo creerlo, Annabeth y ese chico nuevo se estaban besando.. pero ¿Por qué me siento asi?. Quiero decir no me gusta Annabeth ni nada… o si? No no ella es solo mi aamiga. Pero me siento furioso, enojado, con rabia…. CELOSO? Sii, sii ese estuppido chico, me dan ganas de gritar. Creo que Nico siente lo mismo.

Nico: No puedo creerlo T-Thalia… Besando.. a ESE IMBECIL –Grito- justo había terminado con Carla, para quedarme con Thalia.

Percy: Espera ¿Qué?.. estas enamorado de Thalia? Como? Terminaste con Carla?

Nico: Si estoy MUY enamorado, nnose como sucedió y si termine con Carla.

Percy: Wow wow esto es muy raro.. tu rechazaste a Thalia y ahora estas enamorado de ella.

Nico: Si y no me juzgues por que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

Percy: Queee? A mi no me gusta Annabeth.

Nico: Entonces por que actuaste asi cuando se estaban apunto de besar, los fuiste a separar y después cuando se besaron te enojaste y no me digas que es verdad porque hasta Annabeth lo noto.

Percy: Bueno… si… creo que es verdad… Pero como pueden estar con esos IMBECILES! SI APENAS LOS CONOCIERON –Estaba gritando, sentía ganas de ir golpear a ese tipo y llevarme a Annabeth lejos- Pero que le dire a Leslie.

Nico: No se amigo. Y yo nose si pueda aguantar mas. Hare todo lo posible por hacer a Thalia miaa.

Percy: Wow debes calmarte emo.

Nico: NO PUEDO CALMARME Y NO ME LLAMES EMO

Percy: Ok…..? Sera mejor que te vayas a tu cabina, ya es de noche.

Nico: ME ESTAS ECHANDO. OK SI NO ME QUIERES AQUÍ ME VOY. HASTA NUNCA -Se fue muuuy enojado, la verdad parece que esta muy herido por lo de Thalia-

Cuando Nico se fue, me tire en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en Annabeth, no podía dejar de pensar en la probabilidad de que me haya enamorado de ella, tampoco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hare cuando los vea besándose, no puedo dejar de pensar en que cuando Leslie me bese yo no sentiré nada. Todo esto será muy duro. Maldicion Afrodita porque haces todo esto MUY DIFICIL?. No podía dormir en toda la noche solo pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Mañana será un mejor dia seguro…


	4. Capitulo 4

Punto de vista de Annabeth

Brian: Annabeth…. Yo… Perdoname.. fueron los impulsos… yo.. se que recién nos estamos conociendo -Parecia muy confundido- vi a Camilo y a Thalia…. Y….

Annabeth: Brian.. tranquilo, quizás esto fue muy rápido,te perdono, pero esperemos un poco hasta conocernos mejor y después veremos lo que pasará..

Brian: Ok.. Gracias y acuérdate de mañana a las 6:30 en la playa.

Annabeth: Oh sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana, ahora debo irme a mi cabaña.

Brian: Ok, adiós nos vemos mañana.. –Se fue hacia la cabaña de Hermes, lo vi mientras se alejaba-

Luego yo me dirigí a mi cabaña, cuando pase por el lado de la cabaña de Poseidón alguien me agarro el brazo y me lo apretó fuerte.. que incluso me dolía. Me voltee a ver y vi esos ojos verdes de los que una vez estuve enamorada…. Pero eso fue antes CONCENTRATE EN EL PRESENTE ANNABETH.

Annabeth: Hey Sesos de alga..

Percy: Porque besaste a Brian? –Ignorando lo que dije antes, parecía enojado.. pero.. porque? Me seguía sosteniendo el brazo y necesitaba que mi sangre corriera-

Annabeth: Primero que nada.. podrias soltarme el brazo? Necesito que mi sangre corro, además me duele..

Percy: Oh.. si perdón.. no me di cuenta -Solto mi brazo suavemente- Y ahora con la pregunta que te hice..

Annabeth: Sii.. la verdad fue Brian el que me besó y solo fue un impulso, pero se disculpó.

Percy: No creo que fuera solo un impulso.. la verdad…. Parece muy peligroso -me susurraba- Sera mejor que nos alejemos de él.

Annabeth: QUE?! NO, definitivamente no me alejare de él, parece ser un buen tipo además me invito a una cita, y yo quier- - Fui interrumpida por Percy-

Percy: Una cita? Estas segura Annabeth? No debes seguir el ejemplo de Thalía. Apenas se conocieron..

Annabeth: Si lo se, pero es para conocernos mejor. Ahora debo irme sesos de alga, tengo sueño..

Percy: Ok niña sabia, pero recuerda lo que te dije..

Annabeth: Ok .. –Di un suspiro, después me fui corriendo a mi cabaña. No entiendo porque Percy se puso así, es decir, él ya tiene una novia, me rechazó y dice que solo soy su amiga. No interesa seguro está actuando como el "Hermano sobreprotector", aunque ese puesto ya lo tiene Malcolm.

Cuando entré en mi cabaña, vi lo mismo de siempre, algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas estudiando, haciendo tareas, pensando, planeando algún plan. Solo hacen cosas dignas de un hijo de Atenea. Entre en mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa, me puse un short (Porque hace mucho calor, es cosa de Apolo) una camiseta corta. Luego me acosté en mi cama, y pensaba en algunos planos del Olimpo. Cuando ya no podía más me dormí.

-O-

Al día siguiente desperté temprano.. Como siempre!. Me bañé, me vestí, me puse la camiseta del campamento, unos jeans cortos y mis zapatillas. Luego me peine, me agarre el pelo en una cola, me cepille los dientes y desperté a mis otros hermanos y hermanas. Nos dirigimos al comedor y estaban allí la cabaña de Hermes, Afrodita, Poseidón(solo estaban Percy y Grover), Apolo, Hades(Solo Nico), Zeus (Solo Jason), Ares y las cazadoras, los otros campistas no despertaban aún. Cuando me senté con los de mi cabaña. Sentí que alguien me miraba, y dirigí mirada a la mesa de Hermes, Brian me sonrió con un guiño, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me sonrojé un poco. Comí rápido, cuando terminé, fui a mi cabaña a seguir en los planos del Olimpo.

Punto de vista de Thalía

Sé que es raro pero… YO Y CAMILO SOMOS NOVIOS, se que apenas lo conocí pero ha demostrado ser un muy buen chico. Le he agradecido mil veces a Artemisa por dejarme salir con chicos, solo me dejó salir con chicos porque fue un regalo por ayudar a derrotar a Cronos y Gea y BLA BLA BLA.

Yo estaba practicando Arco y Flecha cuando alguien se me acercó.

Nico: Hey niña rayo

Thalía: Hola niño muerto, si vuelves a llamarme niña rayo, amanecerás electrocutado OISTE?

Nico: Okeeyyy…? Supe que estas saliendo con ese tonto de Camilo –Parecía muy enojado-

Thalía: Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar - Estaba siendo sarcástica-

Nico: Ya enserio, no puedo creer que estés saliendo con él, Apenas se conocieron! -Estaba levantando la voz-

Thalía: Bueno es mi vida, yo decido con quién estoy y con quien no, Algun problema con eso?

Nico: Oyee no te pongas tan a la defensiva solo te estaba aconsejando.

Thalía: Para que quería consejos de un niño que paso todo el año hablando con muertos?

Nico: Thalía… No puedes ser novia de ese tipo

Thalía: Porque no? Es un buen tipo, tu no puedes criticarlo porque ni siquiera haz hablado con el -En ese momento ya estaba gritando.. no puedo creer que Nico sea tan IDIOTA!-

Nico: No he hablado con él, pero por lo visto parece un mal tipo, debes alejarte de él..

Thalía: TU NO ME PUEDES MANDAR Y ME QUEDARE CON ÉL TE GUSTE O NO! -Grité y me fue corriendo, estaba furiosa. Nico no me puede mandar, es un idiota. Primero me rechazó y ahora me dice que me alejé de mi novio, es poco coherente.

Me fui corriendo en busca de Camilo, lo busqué por todos lados hasta que lo encontré, estaba hablando con Travis y Connor. Me acerque hasta ellos.

Thalía: Hola amor -Le dí un rápido beso en los labios- te he estado buscando

Travis y Connor: Amor?

Camilo: Ohh, sii ella es mi novio, me olvidé decirles.

Travis: Thalía, nunca pensé que estarías con alguien que no sea un Punk o metalero …

Connor: O emo.

Travis: Exacto.

Thalía: No me importa lo que me digan, yo amó a Camilo, amor vamos a la playa?

Camilo: Ok -Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos fuimos hasta la playa, él miro hacia atrás y levanto su mano en forma de despedida- Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos luego.

Travis y Connor: Adios

Nos fuimos caminando y llegamos a la playa nos sentamos y miramos hacia el mar.

Camilo: Thalía.. Quieres ir al Baile Mestizo conmigo?

Thalía: Vaya, pensé que nunca lo pedirías, obio que quiero ir contigo –Le di un besó y el respondio, cada vez fue más apasionado, luego nos separamos, yo lo abracé y nos quedamos hay toda la tarde mirando el mar y conversando.


	5. Capitulo 5

Punto de vista de Annabeth

Estaba terminando mis planos del Olimpo, los guardé y me dirigí a practicar Tiro al arco. Cuando llegué me encontré con Grover y Juniper, los dos tomados de la mano

Annabeth: Hola chicos

Grover: Hola Annabeth, oye viste a Thalía

Annabeth: No, ¿Por qué?

Juniper: Thalía y Camilo estaban muy acalorados en la playa. Si lo piensas es gracioso ¿Alguna vez haz visto a Thalía haciendo algo romántico?

Annabeth: Jajaj.. Si tienes razón, es muy divertido si lo piensas. Bueno me debo ir a practicar.

Grover: Ok, Annabeth antes de que te vayas ¿Tu y Percy tuvieron una pelea?

Annabeth: No. Bueno el quería que me alejara de Brian, pero yo le dije que no me alejaría, pero no fue como una pelea ¿Por qué lo dices?

Grover: Lo he encontrado raro últimamente. Bueno quizás son cosas mias. Adiós.

Grover y Juniper se fueron caminando tomados de la mano. Me quede pensando en todo lo que me dijo Grover sobre Percy. ¿Actuando raro?. La verdad me quede tanto tiempo pensando que no me fijé en el tiempo. Me acordé de Brian. Fui corriendo a mi cabaña y miro el reloj, eran las 6:25. Me fui directamente al baño, me miré al espejo. Me arregle un poco el cabello, me cambié de camiseta, la ue me puse era la misma camiseta del campamento solo que era una más limpia. Me miré la ultima vez al espejo y corri directamente a la playa.

Cuando llegué, encontré a Brian caminando por la orilla del mar. Me acerque por detrás y le tapé los ojos.

Annabeth: Adivina quien es?

Brian: Annabeth

Annabeth: Jjaja Como lo supiste tan rápido?

Brian: Supongo que eres la única mujer que invite?

Annabeth: Jjaja ok, bueno por donde empezamos a conocernos?

Brian: Mmmm… Tengo una idea. Yo pregunto, tu respondes luego tu preguntas y yo respondo, y asi sucesivamente ok? –Yo asentí- Ok , yo empiezo… Mmmm.. como es tu familia?

Annabeth: Mi papa se llama Frederick Chase. Es profesor de historia militar, y tiene su despacho lleno de figuritas de guerra, maquetas y cosas por el estilo. Tengo una madrastra. Tambien tengo dos hermanastros Mathew y Bobby. Ahora es mi turno…..

Y asi estuvimos toda la tarde preguntándonos…

Brian: Ok, ahora mi turno… mmm.. ¿Quieres ir al Baile Mestizo conmigo?

Annabeth: Por supuesto. –Miro al cielo- Ya se hace tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras cabañas.

Brian: Si, será mejor… Ok entonces….. te veo el dia del baile?

Annabeth: Si. Adios

Brian: Adios -Se fue corriendo a la cabaña de Hermes y yo por otro lado me fui a la cabaña de Atenea.

Llegue y ya todos estaban acostados. Caminé despacio para no despertarlos, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación alguien me tapo el paso.

Malcolm: ¿Dónde estabas?

Annabeth: Estaba por ahí, no es de tu incumbencia.

Malcolm: Claro que es de mi incumbencia. Soy tu hermano.

Annabeth: Aaaaah Malcolm no actúes como el hermano sobreprotector, porfavor estoy cansado ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

Malcolm: Ok –Se movio para que yo pasara, entre en mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me cepille los dientes y me acosté. Pensaba en lo que me dijo Grover sobre Percy…. Espera… Pensar en eso denuevo?... Aaah no puede ser.. será que nunca podre olvidar a Percy?. Dioses, Annabeth no debes preocuparte esas son cosas para las niñas de Afrodita. Tu eres una hija de Atenea. Tanto pesar me cansó y finalmente me dormí.


	6. Nota del autor

Hola, Lo siento si no he actualizado mucho pero mis notas han bajado y me quitaron el compu. Ahora mi castigo se liberó y puedo actualizar. Quería agradecerles a **Nyaruko-San, Guest y Brenda. **Gracias por comentar.

Ahora, actualizaré solamente si comentan es algo asi…

Comentarios- Actualizaré

No comentarios-No actualizaré):

Ok, hasta ahora no hay comentarios, también necesito sugerencias. Pronto se acercara el baile CHAN CHAN CHAANN…. Ya no les cuento más. Adioos

By: antoniabr.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno gracias Nyaruko-San y si tu comentario valió. Bueno aquí va..**

Punto de vista de Percy:

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, hice todas mis cosas rápido. Tenía que hablar con Leslie. Tenía que romper con ella, aunque eso sería difícil…. Mejor no haré nada hasta que se aclaren mis sentimientos….

Cuando llegue al comedor, me dirigí a mi mesa, cuando estaba comiendo miré a la mesa de Atenea y me encontré con Annabeth, estaba leyendo un libro mientras se echaba comida a la boca. Sonreí al verla, sus ojos tormentosos concentrados en el libro, su cabello tomado se veía… hermosa. Me quede hipnotizado.. De repente todo el mundo se dirigía a sus clases y Annabeth estaba todavía sentada en su mesa arreglando sus cosas, aún concentrada en el libro.

Creo que fueron los impulsos, no lo podía controlar.. me acercaba a ella lentamente. Cuando estaba a su lado, le puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricio lentamente.

P-Per..cy, q-que estas haci..endo –Tartamudeó Annabeth, parecía muy nerviosa. Cuando volví a la realidad, saqué mi mano rápidamente de su mejilla.

Lo-Lo siento yo no… no sabia.. –Dije. En ese momento me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, no puedo creer que haya echo eso. Seguro Annabeth debe haber estado muy confundida. Bueno ahora si que lo arruine, las cosas entre nosotros serán un poco incomodas..

Punto de vista de Annabeth:

Yo estaba leyendo mi libro, mientras las personas se iban a sus respectivas clases. Luego sentí a alguien a mi lado, miré de reojo y vi a Percy. Un segundo después sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla, me acarició suavemente. Sentí que mi cerebro se derretia, se sentía tan bien, no sabia mi nombre, donde estaba?... CONCENTRATE ANNABETH. Volvi a la realidad y con dificultad pude hablar.

P-Per..cy, que estas hacie..endo - Eso es todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca..

Lo-Lo siento yo no… no sabia…- Saco la mano de mi mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se fue. No sabia que hacer, me quede muy confundida…

Lo próximo que hice, Sali corriendo a mi cabaña. Tenia mis pensamientos metidos en un lio. Todo estaba enredado, nada claro…

Punto de vista de Percy:

Llegué a la playa, toque el mar con mis pies y me sentí mas relajado. Caminé por la orilla del mar.. Hasta que me encontré con alguien..

Percy, te he extrañado –Chilló, Leslie me abrazó y luego me besó.

Pero si solo nos vimos ayer –Dije. No quería encontrarme con ella.

Es que no me extrañaste? O acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- Dijo

Yo no dije eso, solo dije que no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que me puedas extrañar -Actuaba muy frio con ella, pero.. solo pensaba en Annabeth.

Percy que te pasa? Los hombres son unos idiotas –Susurro la ultima parte

Leslie, lo siento.. yo no quise decir eso -Para consolarla le di un beso y ella respondio.

Esta bien, pero solo por que me besaste, oye tienes que ir preparándote, el baile es este Viernes y ya estamos a Miercoles, no quiero que mi novio vaya mal vestido, ok? Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a ver mi vestido. Adios –Se despidió con un beso y se fue.. yo no quería ir al baile. Especialmente en esta situación. Annabeth y Brian han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, me imagino que ellos irán al baile juntos. Como Annabeth no puede ver que es un imbécil? Digo es la Hija de Atenea no?

_El problema no es de Annabeth, el problema es tuyo.._ –Senti esa voz en mi cabeza y la reconoci al instante.. Afrodita- _Estas celoso, no quieres que Annabeth salga con Brian, por que estas celoso._

Afrodita, siento sonar así, pero.. Que Quieres? _Yo solo te vengo a ayudar, aclarar tus sentimientos.. pues fácil.. te enamoraste de Annabeth. Estas celoso de que ella esta con Brian y ya no sientes nada por Leslie-_ Eso sonó tan simple pero gustarme Annabeth? _Si, dime que te gusta de ella._ Bueno me gusta que sea inteligente, me gustan sus ojos grises, son tan hermosos como una tormenta, me gusta su cabello tan suave, rubio y rizado. Me gusta su sonrisa. Cuando sonríe parece.. un Angel.. espera.. Oh No. _Oh Si, te gusta Annabeth. Esto es tan romántico. Bueno mi misión ya esta cumplida. Ahora me iré, están dando mi programa favorito de Hefesto T.V.._

Luego esa voz se fue de mi cabeza y me quede pensando, pensando y pensando… Y llegué a una conclusión….

Yo estoy enamorado de Annabeth.

**Siento dejarlo así. Pero me gusta dejarlos con curiosidad. Al fin un momento percabeth, lose.**

**Para el próximo capitulo quiero saltarme hasta el dia del baile. Para aclararles ahora, por si se confunden. Paaz!**

**By: antoniabr**


End file.
